1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for polishing or planarization of semiconductor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sub-micron multi-level metallization is one of the key technologies for the next generation of ultra large-scale integration (ULSI). The multilevel interconnects that lie at the heart of this technology require planarization of interconnect features formed in high aspect ratio apertures, including contacts, vias, trenches and other features. Reliable formation of these interconnect features is very important to the success of ULSI and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality on individual substrates and die.
In the fabrication of integrated circuits and other electronic devices, multiple layers of conductive, semiconductive, and dielectric materials are deposited on or removed from a surface of a substrate. Thin layers of conductive, semiconductive, and dielectric materials may be deposited by a number of deposition techniques. Common deposition techniques in modern processing include physical vapor deposition (PVD), also known as sputtering, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and electro-chemical plating (ECP).
As layers of materials are sequentially deposited and removed, the uppermost surface of the substrate may become non-planar across its surface and require planarization. An example of non-planar process is the deposition of copper films with the ECP process in which the copper topography simply follows the already existing non-planar topography of the wafer surface, especially for lines wider than 10 microns. Planarizing a surface, or “polishing” a surface, is a process where material is removed from the surface of the substrate to form a generally even, planar surface. Planarization is useful in removing undesired surface topography and surface defects, such as rough surfaces, agglomerated materials, crystal lattice damage, scratches, and contaminated layers or materials. Planarization is also useful in forming features on a substrate by removing excess deposited material used to fill the features and to provide an even surface for subsequent levels of metallization and processing.
Planarization is generally performed using Chemical Mechanical Polishing (CMP) and/or Electro-Chemical Mechanical Deposition (ECMP). A planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted in a carrier head, with the surface of the substrate to be polished exposed. The substrate supported by the head is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. The head holding the substrate may also rotate, to provide additional motion between the substrate and the polishing pad surface. Further, a polishing composition is supplied to the pad to provide an chemical solution at the interface between the pad and the substrate.
Existing polishing tools generally include loading stations configured for robots and polishing heads to drop off and pick up substrates. There are several disadvantages for the loading stations. First, the loading stations increase overall footprint for the polishing tool, therefore, require extra space in a cleanroom which is expensive to maintain. Second, since the polishing heads are dependent on the loading stations, system flexibility is greatly weakened, especially in polishing systems with multiple polishing heads. Third, using loading stations increases substrate hand off which is a source of particle contamination.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method to eliminate loading stations.